Naruto, the Ninth God of Destruction
by The Swordslinger
Summary: After losing Kurama to Madara and being weakened after struggling to get such power, it is time to see Naruto Uzumaki show his true potential as a God of Destruction. Mass X-Over. Strong Naruto that will train to achieve godhood in several universes. First chapter is a prologue.
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING

Okay, angry rant time: What the flying fuck? I mean, seriously. Naruto struggles all his way to get control of Kurama's power, and not only is it taken from him by Madara but he's utterly defeated because of Madara's hack powers. Then we learn Madara has stabbed Sasuke, oh, but don't count on Sasuke being dead if you're reading this. I may be proven right or wrong for when this story is released, but knowing Kishimoto and how much Sasuke has escaped punishment and getting his just desserts, it's obvious that he won't die so he'll either save the day or help Naruto save the day and he'll be forgiven for killing countless people in his quest for killing his brother after betraying his fellow villagers and almost killing the one guy who's been trying to help him the entire manga. If he's dead then hurray, Kishimoto finally got a hint and Naruto will be the hero once again… But I'm not putting my bet high at all.

So, after that disgusting chapter and the bad taste it left in my mouth I got myself to watch some cheerful stuff, mainly Dragon Ball Z's new movie Battle of the Gods. Bills is one of my new favorite characters hands down. Now you can guess what happened for this idea to come to my mind.

**XXXXXX**

Can I keep him?

Deep inside a gigantic, hollowed tree a lone figure walked up a large set of spiraling stairs to the top, sighing as the green crystals that illuminated the stairs did nothing to mask the truth that the entire place was going down because his lord was sleep, "Figures only he could sleep at a time like this." The figure said while walking up, the light showing it was a blue skinned man with white hair in quite possibly the most impossible hairdo, with some of it slicked back while on the top of his head a tower of his hair stood up like a pillar. He wore expensive robes with an Egyptian theme to it, had a ring around his neck, and carried a staff.

Once on the top he looked at the figure on a large bed, still sleeping deeply despite the large boulder sized hourglasses that exploded every time the sand fell down. Whis, the blue skinned man, pulled out a microphone, "And now, I shall sing to you my fav-"

"No you don't!" the figure in the bed shouted as he bolted out of the bed. It was a large bipedal furless cat, it looked like a Cornish Rex, with large ears, amber eyes looking through squinty eyelids, and a sneer on his muzzle. He even had a tail that was on end in his furless body which was covered only by a dirty, worn out once white robe.

Whis smiled despite the outburst of his lord, "Good to see you're awake, Lord Bills. Say, do you remember why you wanted to wake up this very same year?"

Bills' ears dropped, "No." and with that he dropped himself back on his bed. Whis smiled and pulled a microphone which served to get the cat to stand once again in a seated position, "Okay, I forgot! It shouldn't be very important, right?!"

Whis stifled a chuckle, "Actually we have a very important guest with a very important demand, Lord Bills."

"Who is it?" the feline asked, scratching his head before licking the back of one of his hands and rubbing his sleepy face with it.

"He came from the Ninth Universe. I do believe you recall him coming back about sixteen to seventeen years ago with an odd request." Whis explained.

Bills' ears perked up, "Oh… Now I remember, so… Shinigami has finally grown tired of that little world he's been watching over the centuries and wants me to destroy it?"

"I have another more important matter to ask of you." The God of Death from the Ninth Universe said as he walked in, his white robe flowing in the room while he looked at the lazy cat. The god had his ever present dagger in his mouth which proved no problem for him to speak, "I wonder if it's not much problem seeing as you've actually awaken after such a long sleep."

Bills sneered, "Twenty years doesn't count as closing my eyes. What did you want again? Tell me before I really consider destroying that little world that feeds you so much."

Shinigami stood tall, despite his evident fear with the tempting step back crossing his mind, "Have you ever wanted someone equal to you? Someone to match all of your power?"

Bills grinned, "I knew it!" He jumped down, landing beside the taller god and walking down the stairs, "I had a good dream again, Whis. Do you remember that one where I fought that Super Saiyan God?"

Whis sighed, "Lord Bills, that happened a few months back. Lord Shinigami happened to wake you mid-sleep before that fight and asked your confused self a favor that you agreed on."

Bills' ears perked up and the god of death took a step back, "Is that so?"

Shinigami gulped, considering his options, "You still gave your word." He said, preparing for the worst and hoping for the best.

"Tch… I guess I can't back down then… So, spill it out, what did you want to interrupt my nap and what could've been my greatest sleep after a glorious battle?"

"We need a new God of Destruction." Shinigami said firmly, "However, my world is in a stupid power struggle with a madman trying to achieve godhood, a man trying to become a God of Life with the sole intention of using his powers to control the minds of others and put them in an illusionary world. I'd ask the God of Destruction of my own universe to take down such a pest, but he passed away."

"So, you want me to train the newbie? You know the other ten may not like him." Bills stated.

Whis sighed, "Actually, they all voted once Lord Shinigami spoke to them and you're now stuck with this kid."

"WHAT?!" Bills asked, now clearly mad as a purple aura engulfed him, "I'll find those worms and make sure their entire existences are nothing but misery!"

"They agreed because you never take orders or do anything by their rules." Shinigami said, at the worse time possible as he took two steps back from Bills' glare, "But you're bound to train this new god along Whis."

Surprisingly, Bills sighed and looked up, "I had a good dream once again, that I'd face another God of Destruction who'd give me a great fight, a true equal unlike those other gods who just sit back and let mortals destroy themselves for them. I dreamt that my opponent was someone worthy who fought for a reason different than the other gods, and that made him much stronger."

"Says the one who ordered Frieza to destroy Planet Vegeta." Whis mumbled, angering his lord to which he responded to with a perky smile.

"Okay, okay… But I know this is a vision of the future, so, tell me Shinigami… Who's the runt?" Bills asked, now finally interested in the possibilities of this dream.

Whis smiled as he used his magical staff to show the image his lord was looking for, "Here he is, Uzumaki Naruto, I believe is the boy's name." Bills looked intrigued at the sight of a blond boy and the scenes that unfolded for the kid, one moment he was fighting a rogue traitor a rank higher than him by using a secret technique of his village, the next he was beaten by someone with some ridiculous skills who was obvious far beyond the kid's power only to train and humble him, Bills smirked when two brothers ambushed the kid but sighed when the boy was too scared to fight.

He looked at the god of death and considered asking if he was serious when the boy himself not only fought someone who had managed to capture his teacher, but then did something amazing and outsmarted someone far stronger than him. The scenes did catch his eye when the blond relied not only on his intellect but even his heart by making his enemy question why they were fighting for. Bills did sneer whenever the boy was beaten and some black haired boy with some bloodline that gave him too much power took more of the spotlight than him. That changed when the boy had his chance to show himself to others and while admittedly making Bills sigh with how pathetic he was, the feline god was amazed when the blond beat a duo of a dog and its master for more experienced than him in using powerful techniques with skills and luck. Then the boy fought someone far more gifted than him beyond belief and managed to win out of using his guts and sheer determination as well as the power of a demon inside of him. Not only that, but the boy even defeated a large tanuki demon on his own. But then he watched as the boy's training was neglected as soon as he started to get better. From taking down a skilled assassin with scalpels meant to cut inside a person's body, the boy didn't get any other kind of technique or teaching beside controlling things so basic in his world that it made Bills wonder what was wrong.

"Why wasn't he taught something more powerful than just such simple basics? Clearly with that level of skill if he had been properly taught instead of going in that journey for two years, like actually getting the training all other kids his age got, he could've avoided all of his problems." The god said as he looked at Naruto barely managing to stand up to men who abused their bloodlines and gifts when he only had a large amount of chakra as his only true gift. His training was atrociously slow, and even kids and people far weaker than him were taught techniques beyond useful for the boy, "If only he had been taught at the same rate than others, Hell, his teacher was supposedly on the same level as that Uchiha brat, and yet this boy had to wait years before learning the basics of what that arrogant child learned before graduating?"

Whis turned to look sternly at the god of death, "That's a very good question. I do understand he as a demon carrier or Jinchuuriki as the people of his world call it is not very popular among other humans, but his potential is there and yet looked down upon because he never was properly trained."

Bills glared hard at the last image, Naruto losing his friend Kurama to Madara, "I do feel like destroying this world."

"Naruto would still need to learn to become a god." Shinigami said, trying to remind Bills of the matter at hand, "As you have said, he has potential, but also a kind and pure heart that could make him a truly benevolent god. I've seen his growth. He's learned to let go of his dark desires, but his naivety doesn't make him see the problem at hand. The boy's very bloodline is a legacy of hot blooded and determined warriors who sadly were gone too soon because of the greed of others. He carries the wish to be powerful and looked up to, but for that he needs to learn how to inflict respect and even fear if needed. Like you, Bills, he needs to learn what having true power means and how to use it. I am sure that with you he could learn more than anyone else, and that with the current events in his life, he could finally mature into being far more than a man."

The three figures finally reached their destination, Bills' large and massive dining room. As the feline god sat to feast after his slumber, he had to ask, "Why choose me as his master? Whis is more than capable of training him."

Whis smiled, "That was my idea, it could help you stay awake longer and learn to be more responsible."

"I don't wanna!" Bills protested.

Whis chuckled, "You gave your word, and as a god you can't break it."

Bills slumped his shoulders in defeat and bitterly grabbed the roasted meat closer for his feline muzzle to furiously chew upon, "Fine." He growled.

Whis moved out of rage, "I'll make preparations for a room, so, when will he arrive, Lord Shinigami?"

"I was hoping you'd pick him up, considering I can sense his soul lingering between life and death."

XXXXXX

Gaara flew as fast as he could with Naruto safe in his sand. Madara had won, he had utterly defeated them and gotten everything he wanted, but so long as his friend lived he knew there was a chance to keep on fighting or at least keep him living. But just as he and Naruto were about to leave the battle ground, a large pillar of light appeared from the sky, shooting down and making everyone stop where they were. Not only that, Madara could sense something wrong in the insides of the prison he made for the nine beasts, they were all restless and even seemed afraid. The man moved away from Sasuke after leaving his chokuto on his descendant's chest and turned to look at the pillar.

Before Gaara and the unconscious Naruto stood a duo of perhaps the strangest characters, a blue skinned man with a strange hairdo and a bipedal purple cat in blue baggy pants and Egyptian themed accessories. The cat looked at Naruto's unconscious form curiously, "So this is him, huh? Uzumaki Naruto."

"Who are you?" Gaara asked what was in every single shinobi's mind. Everyone who was about to retreat or planned to keep on fighting despite the lost battle had returned to see the god smirk at the question.

"I am here for the boy you're carrying, hand him over." He said, extending a hand to the redhead Kazekage.

Gaara glared harder, "Over my dead body."

Bills seemed to be about to snap until Whis stepped forward, "We're here to help him, Gaara-san, right? I've been watching Naruto for a while so I know he's a dear friend of yours."

The redhead's eyes widened in shock, "Who are you?" He repeated.

Whis smiled, "I'm Whis, and the one who addressed to you is my lord, Bills."

"Yo." The feline god said with the peace sign.

Whis continued, "We're here to train Naruto as a favor to the Shinigami."

Gaara narrowed his eyes, "As if I'd believe something so stupid!" he threw his sand at the duo, ready to trap them in it and keep them locked for questioning or kill them if they gave him any funny looks. Imagine his shock when Bills narrowed his eyes and his body glowed with an aura of raw purple energy that blasted Gaara and Naruto back, taking down the sand and making the dup fall. The redhead was quick to recover his sand but gasped as all the sand around Naruto had been dispersed.

The blond fell in Whis' arms, who nodded politely at Gaara, "I know you can't trust us, but he does need some help." The white haired man put his hand to Naruto's head and Gaara watched in amazement as it glowed, covering Naruto in energy. Soon the rings of exhaustion under Naruto's eyes disappeared, and some of his injuries and bruises were starting to disappear. Once it all ended Naruto still looked beat, but he finally had life in him, "I can't heal him completely so I gave him some of my energy to keep him alive."

Gaara gasped, unable to believe his eyes. Bills ignored the scene and turned to Madara with a sour look on his feline face, "This is the worm Shinigami was so concerned about?" he asked, scratching his head with a single claw, "This man isn't even using his own power, he's abusing the power of a few demons, and he's still pathetically weak."

Madara growled, "Have you any idea who you're talking to, you freak?" he asked and walked towards the god, unaware of who Bills truly was, "I control power beyond your imagination."

Bills grinned, "Is that so? Well…" the feline moved up a hand and motioned for the Uchiha to come at him, which he did by using his Amaterasu. Bills scowled, "Pathetic." And with that single word he extended his hand and with his bare skin swatted off the black flames into the sky. He grinned at Madara's look of disbelief, "Was that actually your strongest attack?"

Gaara's jaw almost hit the floor, "Who are you?!" he asked a third time.

Bills turned around, "This world is very boring, no wonder Shinigami likes it… Whatever, let him have it, but…" he turned around, grinning widely at Madara, "You'll have to wait only ten minutes in your own time. Once I'm gone time will move really slow in this world, and when those ten minutes are over, we shall see how strong my new disciple has gotten by training one year with me."

Whis smiled, "I'm glad Lord Shinigami agreed with this, otherwise that guy with the face on his chest would control this world as a god wannabe." He said, referring to Madara. The god of death Had agreed to use his powers to slow time in this own world so a year in each of the other universes turned into ten minutes for Naruto's home planet, all so the boy could become a god in a year's span.

And with a stomp of Whis' staff, the trio was gone to start training the blond.

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap!**

**Now, I know what you're going to say: "What're you doing being so damn sexy and adding another story to your large list?" Well, in that order I was born as a son to Aphrodite and trained under Hercules to get my well toned buttocks the way they are now, and I couldn't stop myself.**

**I am mad, as all of you certainly are in both the angry and crazy way, at chapter 661 of Naruto. I just couldn't hold this back and decided to do this. This fic will be basically a short series of Naruto fighting, going to other universes/franchises (DC, Marvel, Bleach, Asura's Wrath, etc.) to get stronger while being taught under Bills and Whis. The last chapter will of course be him putting the smack down to Madara, and I'll do my best so it's satisfying or at least fun.**

**First chapter will be in everyone's childhood fantasy universe: Dragon Ball Z, a two months training in that universe, one in Bills' domain and the second with the Z Warriors, or I may save the meeting with the Z Warriors for later just to tease you as the mad nut that I am. I'll do my best, as usual.**

**Swordslinger out!**


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING

If Akira Toriyama were at my side I'd melt from the awesomeness that is his brain, and I'd most likely have him join me in castrating Kishimoto with a rusty spoon.

**XXXXXX**

Get it up

"So, how do we begin to train him?" Bills asked as the blond was safely put in a bed to heal with time and his own will power while covered in a clean white robe. The room they were in was small, compared to Bills', this room had a bit of everything from a coffee table to a personal hot-spring with shower included, and a small living room. It was more like a house, but for the god it was a good guest room.

Whis hummed deep in thought, "Well, we've seen his potential, so there has to be a way to unlock it. There are rituals, you could very well fight him and force him into a death-or-life situation, or teach him how to control his inner energy. Whatever you choose keep in mind he's lost his biggest resource, that kitsune's energy. It's hard to tell how to make his body adapt to such loss of power and then make him become a god."

Bills grinned, "I think I have an idea… Say, do you remember those Kais? If memory serves me, one of them was sealed because of his ability to unlock a person's potential."

Whis nodded, "Yes, he was sealed in the Z-Sword, which Son Gohan, Son Goku's first born and the lad in that ridiculous costume at that birthday party we went to, broke."

"You mean that Old Kai is free?" Bills asked, wondering now if he should stop taking naps before shooting down the idea. Him? Stop napping? Never.

"And the Z-Sword lays forgotten in his world, such a shame." Whis said, before eyeing Naruto, "Although, if I do recall, that sword was so heavy that only the likes of a Super Saiyan like Son Goku, Prince Vegeta and Son Gohan could carry it. Perhaps it could be a good way to teach Naruto some more disciplinary martial arts."

Bills nodded, "He's more fond of using his fists, which I like, but he lacks the skill and strength. I guess I shall visit Old Kai and see if he doesn't mind me taking a souvenir."

Whis put a hand over his chin, thinking calmly, "Should we bring Naruto with us or leave him here to rest?"

He was brought out of his thoughts when a groan and stirring made him turn to the ball of noise and movement that was Naruto. The blond let out a grunt as he forced his eyes open, blinking hard several times to get used to the light. With a final groan he raised his arm out of the sheets and into his sight, wondering, "Am… Am I dead?" He asked, he didn't feel much pain, and the exhaustion felt strange to him, as if he was more in a pleasant sleep rather than pure pain from his fight with… "Oh shit! What happened?!" he asked as he bolted to sit on the bed, looking around before grunting and clutching his injured sides. His entire body was covered in bandages beneath his sleeping robe, and he could tell this wasn't a hospital because no doctor would wear as bizarre clothes as the duo before him.

"Good to see you're awake, boy." Bills said calmly.

Naruto groaned, still sore all over his body after what just happened to him, in fact, "What happened…? I blacked out after… Oh no, Kurama!" he was alarmed, reaching for his stomach after pulling up his robe to see he at least had his underwear but no seal on his flat abdomen, "He's really gone…" The blond whispered, unable to believe it. Soon anger took him and he clutched his bed sheets to hard that even through the cloth his nails dug unto his palms, "I… I couldn't save him, I couldn't save the others… Madara… I need to get back and save them!"

He tried to get up, key word being tried for Whis stood forward and simultaneously poked him three times on the chest with one finger, making Naruto gasp as he felt his body go numb and fall back, "Sorry, but you need to rest some more, I see." The assistant to the god said, "But where are my manners. I am Whis, and the one by my side is Lord Bills. As for your previous questions, well, it's kind of a long story so let me tell you on our way out."

Bills stepped forward, "Actually, let him stay, he does need his rest, and he'd slow us down." Naruto wanted to protest, but he couldn't move. Bills smiled down at him, "Tell me something, what do you think you can do against that worm of Madara now?" The blond stopped struggling to get up and looked confused at the deity, "You've lost your trump card, you aren't even skilled in martial arts or have any proficiency with any kind of technique unless you have help from others. So, tell me, how would it feel to be able to do things by yourself?"

Naruto remained silent, taking it in as he looked at the feline god. He grunted and balled his hands into fists as he moved his head up, forcing his torso upwards and his arms to push him from the bed, "I can do things on… my own…" Naruto grunted as he tried to get face to face with Bills, making the god smile, "I don't know how, but I'll become strong enough to defeat Madara… Whoever you are, Bills, I'm not going to stay here and let that bastard keep my friend locked."

To further mock him Bills put one claw on Naruto's forehead and effortlessly pushed him down on the bed, "But you can't even get up unless I let you."

Naruto gritted his teeth and grabbed Bills' arm, trying to push him back, only to find out that he was getting lifted into the air by the humanoid cat who simply raised his arm as if the blond was a fly glued to it. The blond cried as he sailed from the air and landed on the ground, biting back a yell to avoid giving Bills any satisfaction despite his back kissing the solid floor hard enough to make his vertebrae cry. The blond rolled on his stomach, forcing his body on all fours to try to get up. The instant his hands were off the ground he blinked, and in that split second Bills was in front of him, which made Naruto stumble back in shock.

Knowing the purple god was probably out of his league, Naruto did what he thought best, he forced his fists up to at least go down fighting, "I need to help my friend, even if I must get through you."

To his shock, Bills snickered, soon the cat started to giggle and then exploded into full blown laughter that roared around the room and parts of his home. It took him a while, but the cat finally calmed down, "You actually think you can defeat me."

"I don't need to, I just need to get out of here." Naruto retorted.

Bills grinned, "Oh, this will be good."

Whis instantly appeared besides Naruto, poking his back once, causing the blond to yelp as his legs gave in and he fell face first on the floor, groaning, "Perhaps you should stop acting like a bully and truly tell him what's going on, Lord Bills." The blue skinned assistant said with a tired sigh.

"How can I be a bully when he tries to fight an already lost battle?" Bills retorted but turned to the bed, "If he is to be my disciple as well, then I should teach him respect the best way I can, with fear and strength, not words. Now go get the old man and the sword, and I'll explain things here."

"Can you help me stand up or allow me to walk then?!" Naruto growled from the floor.

Moments later, Naruto sat on his bed, trying to take it all in with some levels of difficulty. First of all, he was taken from his universe to another one, and there were twelve. Second, his world had its own time slowed down to a crawl by the Shinigami so he could train. And third, he was… well, "I'm supposed to become a god?" the blond finally asked the cat who sat in his favorite floating white sofa.

"In my opinion, it's all become a waste of time, considering you were supposed to be trained." Bills commented, resting on his back midair with his legs dangling from his seat. "And now, here you are, a shadow of your former self with all of your potential still untapped while all the others had at least some decent training."

Naruto gritted his teeth, he knew Bills was right and that angered him. So he had to ask, "If I train under you, will I truly be able to become a god and save everyone? To save Kurama and my friends?"

Bills grinned, "Yes, but there's a price. Do you think you can take it?"

The blond nodded, "If it means I can save everyone, so be it."

The feline grinned, showing his fangs, "You'd have to destroy entire worlds."

Naruto's face, first one of determination, now paled at the idea, "What?" he asked in shock.

"Every universe needs a god like me." Bills explained, reaching to a fruit basked in the coffee table and upon grabbing an apple, with a single touch the fruit was covered by a ring of Bills' purple aura, the energy flowing like a ring over it. The next instant, Bills was holding dust, the remains of the apple, "In order for life to exist, there needs to be destruction and order brought by said destruction. So, do you think you can become a God of Destruction and exterminate countless planets as one?"

The blond looked down in shock at his hands on his lap, considering everything that was said until… "Wait, does that mean I'd have to follow some rules and do everything to the letter?"

Bills blinked, confused as to where the blond was going to, "Uh… no, actually, I never follow any orders… I just destroy the planets I don't like and so things go."

Naruto gave the cat a grin, "Then, if I have to destroy planets, I can choose on my own accord which ones I'd destroy, right?"

The feline grinned, "You're too kind, but bizarrely clever."

Naruto grinned wider, "Well, I never got things done unless I did them my own way." He chuckled, remembering how he managed to control the Rasengan and its improved versions as well as the Sage mode.

But Bills wasn't done, "You'd also have to end someone's life." Naruto's smile disappeared and was replaced with shock as he looked at the cat god, "Did you think you could get away with just planets and lifeless rocks getting destroyed? Sorry boy, but you're too delusional if you think the universes are able to be forgiven. Time and time again I have destroyed planets with the most sickening people, or even had real tyrants do the job for me, though always sending them after mindless barbarians too drunk on power. If you think you can live without killing as a god, then you're not worthy of being here."

The former demon carried snapped, "But why should I kill someone?! All the time I've been fighting, everyone has told me that it's the only way to get things done! I don't want to become like those who kill mindlessly because it's an easy way out!" He stared at the god right into his amber eyes, giving him his most determined glare, "What good is it for me to have all the powers of a god if I cannot use them to protect anyone?!"

Bills stood silent, a look of mute shock on his face which was then slowly replaced by a pleased grin, "I see, so you are the one I'd fight one day."

Naruto arched his brow in confusion, but kept a stern look on his face, "What's that mean?"

Bills stood up from his seat, arms behind his back as he gave Naruto a small smile, "I shall teach you to become a god, but in the meantime we shall see if you can truly use that power as you say you want to. To protect someone, right? Let's see how far you go to do that."

Naruto forced himself to stand tall, looking at the god who was about his same size right in the eye, doing his best to stop stumbling on his exhausted legs, all to show he wouldn't break his next words, "I'm not going to go far, I plan on being strong enough to protect everyone, no matter how strong my opponent is."

"Does that sound like you want to challenge me?" Bills asked with mirth on his voice.

"Challenge you? No… I want to beat you." Naruto said, keeping an evened stare with his new mentor.

Bills' ears twitched, to which he sighed, "About time he arrived. Whis is unusually late even if for such a long trip."

Naruto arched a brow but followed the god as he walked out with some problems. His body was still beat up not only from the small fight he had with Bills, but the fact he faced the war on his own as best he could while people were exploiting their powers to gain an upper hand on the others was what really wore him out but physically and even mentally if he thought about it. Soon he started to gain better movement as he kept on walking, like stretching your legs after sitting for a long day. Soon he and Bills were out in a place that amazed Naruto.

Fresh air, green fields of grass surrounding a large lake, and a beautiful clean sky with small planets floating around the large tree the size of a tower, said satellites adding some beauty to the place despite the holes he could note in them as if someone had rammed something or someone hard enough through the solid rock. In front of them, standing on a lake was the assistant as he had finally returned with something in his hands, but no-one by his side. Naruto noted this, as well as the god.

"Where's Old Kai?" Bills asked, his tone showing he wasn't pleased at all.

Whis sighed, "I tried to convince him to come here but he refused. He said he wanted to keep on watching human women playing some sport at the beach which is popular if they were swimming suits. Volleyball I think it is." The assistant explained, but the sour look on his lord's face told him what he was about to say. "At least I brought the sword."

"Even if you brought me pudding I wouldn't care!" Bills snapped, "That old fart better come here whether he likes it or not or I will blow his world with him in it!"

Whis raised his hands defensively, "Well, he had his reasons, for one the Z-Sword here needed to be repaired due to its former owner and his father breaking it for being too careless." The blue man said as he raised what he had in both hands. Held in an inverted position with the tip aimed to the ground was a two-handed longsword, a half-and-a-half sword with a golden guard, a red handle, a green jewel in the pummel and an interesting design for the blade of this kind of two-handed sword. Judging by its thin cross-section and wide blade the sword was made primarily for cutting as opposed to thrusting.

The god grabbed the sword singlehandedly, giving a few swings with such finesse Naruto was amazed he didn't have a sword of his own. The feline deity then stabbed it on the ground, the guard barely touching the grass, "Well, that's one down. So, what of Old Kai? His ritual to help unlock Naruto's potential is crucial here." He asked, though Naruto wanted to ask why did he nail the sword to the ground, using his foot on the pummel to dig it deeper with no effort whatsoever.

Whis smiled, "Haven't you heard? The sword holds that power as well. Sure, it was because Old Kai was sealed in it, but don't you think there's some of that power in the blade? What better way to train Naruto than help him to wield a weapon capable of releasing his potential?"

"Well, we shall kill two birds with one stone, then." Bills said, now pleased.

Said blond grinned, "All right!" he was ecstatic, which could be seen all over his face, "If that's the case then let's get training right away." He said and walked to the sword, kneeling down and with both hands he tried to yank it, "Huh?" he asked, confused as even without Kurama a sword like this shouldn't be such problem for him considered he was at least decent in taijutsu.

"It's a bit heavy." Whis said with a smile.

Naruto for his part didn't listen to him and tried once again to pull the sword, only to notice that it wouldn't bulge because heavy was short to describe it. It was like asking a fly to lift a mountain. The sword was so heavy that Naruto knew he'd need help. He took a step back and summoned five clones, all of them and the original grabbing the handle or the guard, but getting no result at all. Bills for his part was amused as each shadow clone pulled along the original with their hands starting to turn red.

Finally seeing the ridiculous situation he was in, Naruto stepped back and dispelled the clones, "I can't lift it."

Bills breathed in deeply, "It's a shame then. If you can't pull out that sword and carry it on your own, then how do you expect to be a god or protect anyone?" The god watched in delight how Naruto growled and held the blade once again, trying to pull it out once again, this time not daring to let go or even stop straining his body despite his knees trembling from the force while his feet sunk into the ground. Bills chuckled, "This is your first task, Naruto. If you can't carry this sword like a true swordsman within a week, I shall return you to your world and let you face Madara as you are."

Naruto snapped, which wasn't threatening as he squatted to pull out the Z-Sword, "I'll do it in three days!" he shouted.

Whis sighed, "Naruto, please, don't be stupid. Lord Bills is mocking you, to carry the Z-Sword you'd have to go beyond the power of others, beyond those who managed to merge with nature itself and become one with the energy of their very planet." The assistant said to the blond, who upon hearing it stopped pulling and turned to look at the blue man in amazement, "Is… there something on my face?" Whis asked.

Naruto stood up and snapped his fingers, "That's it!"

XXXXXX

Later that day, Bills sighed as he ate a large roasted beef while watching a now amber eyes Naruto trying to pull the sword from the ground, "So, how does he call it? Sage Mode?" the cat asked through a mouthful as Naruto kept on trying to carry the sword while taking in all the energy from his surroundings, "It's a bit interesting that he can't run out of energy this way, but it isn't doing much."

Whis shook his head in disapproval of his lord's opinion, "Naruto's used this very technique to defeat a man who took out the horn of a demon. If he can be known for something is that he's always ready to do what others think is impossible." He took a sip of a cold drink as Naruto gave a growl and remained still for a few moments to regain his breath and gather more natural chakra before his energies ran any lower. Since it was him who should hold the blade, it'd be impossible to fight if he had other five Narutos trying to hold the sword and carry it, so of course he had to learn the hard way to carry it on his own without the help of his clones. This made Whis pity the boy, "He said he'd do it in three days, and night will come soon."

Bills finally stood up and walked to Naruto, throwing the bone of his beef in the air before blasting it into smoke. "Naruto, tell me something, how does it feel to be in this Sage Mode of yours?"

The blond grunted, closing his eyes as he focused on pulling the sword and gathering more chakra, and yet he also struggled to reply, "It feels like I'm stronger, like I'm more alert of things around me… I can feel a lot of things around me but…" here he paused and panted, letting himself fall in his backside to look at his currently bleeding hands, "Lord Bills…" he started, chuckling at how he used such a term, "I have to ask, why can't I feel you, why don't you seem to exist?"

Bills grinned, "That's because I am the God of Destruction of the Seventh Universe. Do you know how that feels?" Naruto shook his head, looking up at the feline who smirked more, "It feels wonderful."

Naruto face-planted, before getting up as best he could with his injured hands, "You just want to taunt me, don't you?!" he asked with a vein pulsing in his head. Bills replied flicking Naruto. Naruto didn't even feel anything until the instant he flew up and landed on the lake. Bills flew up and looked down as Naruto finally reemerged and managed to stand on the water with the basic chakra control technique that he mastered to heart.

The god aimed a finger at Naruto, "Did you feel that?" he asked with a smirk.

"Y-Yeah…" Naruto gasped.

"Good, remember it, because that's the kind of power a true god has." Bills flew down and stood before Naruto, hovering inches from the water to be to the blond youth's eye level, "If you truly want to become a god, then you must give more than all you have. You have tried to use your heart to achieve so many things, but to truly achieve the power of change things, you must push yourself past everything you have. Your feelings may give you power, your rage may have made you a monster for others, and yet here you are, still unable to be at Madara's level." Naruto gritted his teeth at the mention of that man's name, which made Bills smile, "That's what I'm talking about, Naruto."

"Huh?" The blond asked in confusion.

Bills poked the blond's forehead, "That image in your head, Madara, everyone you want to protect and fight for, and the power you just felt. You want to achieve all of that, to reach it… But there's a problem. You see a limit and try to reach it. Your own emotions and simpleminded goals have given you strength but not much past that unless there's a bigger challenge. To be better than those shinobi in your village you saw the nearest one who was stronger than you and tried to surpass him, but when you started to travel you found people stronger than you. And then when you were given the opportunity to train and become truly powerful, you wasted it…" Bills flew around and Naruto followed him, listening intently at the god, "It wasn't until Sasuke defeated you that you wished to be stronger, it wasn't until you lost Jiraiya that you wanted to become stronger. And now, now that you've lost Kurama you truly want to become stronger."

"And I've managed to become stronger, haven't I?" Naruto asked, not wanting to be sold short.

Bills chuckled, "It's good to have something to fight for, but you lost that power you earned because you never hungered for more." He turned to look at the Z-Sword, "That sword is only the beginning of your training, Naruto. You don't need to be strong enough to hold it, you need to be far stronger than that. You want the power to save your friend? What if someone stronger appeared or Madara managed to become a god like myself in an instant? Then you'd need to be stronger. The problem with you, Naruto, is that you want to be just strong enough to do something. Have you ever considered going even further beyond the limits in your imagination, the barriers in your mind that you have tried to reach, to be far more powerful than anything your thoughts could comprehend?"

Naruto stood still, looking at the sword and then at his hands, '_I… I get it…_' He chuckled, "I guess I never thought about it that way, Lord Bills." He said, showing his respect to the god with a bow. "I… I don't want to be strong enough to defeat Madara… I want to be far stronger than anyone or anything to truly protect someone. Not to break reach a limit, but to go farther than that!"

Bills smiled, '_He is determined now. Let's see, Naruto, if you can really carry the Z-Sword in three days._'

Whis sighed, "Birds of a feather fly together, I guess." He was surprised when Naruto moved once again to the sword, "Shouldn't you rest? Your hands are peeling off, and at this rate you won't be able to hold your own hands." He really wanted the blond to stop and get some rest, but the boy didn't ignore him, he turned to him and smiled.

"I have a year to train with you. I plan to make the most of it no matter what." The blond said as he gripped the sword once again, closing his eyes as he focused on returning to his Sage Mode, "If I stop here, I won't be able to get stronger. This time I want to be more than strong enough to defeat someone or achieve something… I want to be strong for myself!"

And with that, the blond continued trying to carry the legendary sword. The day passed, and even in the night Whis wondered if the boy would come back and eat dinner. He was shocked when he walked outside for a nightly stroll and found Naruto still struggling with the blade. The next day as Whis went outside to train he was even more shocked to find that just as the day started that the blond was still trying to hold the legendary Z-Sword with his hands staining the ground with blood. He tried to convince himself that Naruto didn't stay up all night and just woke up earlier than him to try to pull out the blade, but from the rings of exhaustion under Naruto's eyes and the growls of his stomach he knew the boy was pushing himself far too much.

A quick chop to the neck, some proper bandages and cleaning, and a nice meal served to make Naruto realize he had pushed himself too far as he chewed on a delicious meal with Bills at his side. "You actually sayed up all night? Heh, you're more thickheaded than I imagined." The god said as he bit on some fruit while Naruto wolfed down everything he could reach, not even caring what it was, he was just starved. Bills sweated a bit in nervousness, "Hey, did you listen to me?"

Naruto turned a bit confused, "Whaf?" he asked with too much food in his mouth.

"Forget it." The cat said, turning his eyes away from the blond. He then blinked when the blond swallowed all of the food he could chew, carried some more with him and after gulping it all down with some juice he picked a few jars with him before running off. "Not even those Saiyan were that enthusiastic." The deity of destruction said with a sigh before floating in his favorite seat after the blond.

Sure enough, the second day Naruto kept trying to pull out the sword, not even questioning what happened to knock him out as he blamed his own exhaustion for that.

Whis for his part noticed something that he told his lord as both watched the blond struggle once again and caking the bandages on his hands with more blood, "Lord Bills, have you noticed? He isn't using that Sage Mode of his as much."

The god hummed, before picking up an apple and throwing it at the blond. In a split second the blond turned around and caught it, his eyes still blue, "What's the matter? I'm about to pull it out, I know I am!" the blond said, thinking this would be one of Bills' antics.

The cat smiled, "Have you sensed anything strange?" the god asked.

Naruto hummed, "Well… you have a lot of fish around, and some of them eat the others, and there's a large group of them eating a really big one, but other than that, no… Why?"

Bills considered telling him but opted to turn around, "Just curious how you were hanging there. Keep going, you have one more day only."

Naruto growled, scratching his head before holding the sword once again, focusing on his surroundings without noticing that he had become used to them without his Sage Mode anymore. Soon the third day arrived, and Naruto had only before the next day started to pull out the sword. The second and third day had become almost a routine for Bills and Whis of watching Naruto race into the tree, grab food, and run off to keep on trying to pull the sword. The morning of the third day on his morning training ritual Whis found the kid passed out and still squatting to try to get the sword out, his hands firmly gripping the handle despite the kid's loud snoring. The assistant sighed but knowing the blond youth's stubbornness put him back in his room after giving him a bit of his energy to keep on pulling the blade. Bills for his part showed interest, watching every so often in naps far shorter than usual for any activity that the blond could show.

As they ate dinner with Naruto soon running off to keep on his first step of training, Whis chuckled, "He's making this place a lot livelier."

Bills grinned, "He's a fun kid, a bit hard headed but still fun."

Whis leaned back, eyes closed, "What will we do if he can't pull the sword sooner or later?"

"He will, I'm sure of it." Bills replied without missing a beat.

That caught Whis' attention, "Why do you say that? Oh, don't tell me, is it your dream? Last time you had one of those visions-"

"This one will come true." Bills said, cutting off his assistant and martial arts teacher, "He was born to be more than he ever imagined, and now that he has a chance to fight for it, well, you know how some people can change in order to achieve something they know is within reach."

Whis smiled, "It seems like he has softened you, Lord Bills."

"Shut up." The feline brooded.

XXXXXX

It was the third night, and Naruto knew he was running out of time. He kept on trying to yank the sword, trying to focus on achieving more energy, more power to be able to hold it. He had tried his best, he had tried to break through his limits as best he could, pouring more energy into his body until he couldn't anymore and landed on his back, exhausted, panting and with his arms numb with pain.

"Shit… H-How can Lord Bills… be so strong…?" he asked between pained pants, the air reaching his lungs feeling painful because of the effort he had been going through. He laid there on the grass, his hands bleeding at his sides and his face looking up into the sky at the planets and the damage Bills had to have caused them, "Did he… put any effort into it…?" he wondered. Maybe the god was strong to begin with, but that was farfetched considering that power is either achieved or mastered. But here he had to both achieve and master that power.

His eyelids felt heavy at the thought. How strong was a god? Judging by how much ease Bills had holding the Z-Sword and the fact his simple presence was impossible to be read, and that he was possibly holding back, a god had to be insanely strong. A small, short laugh came to him at the thought of being that strong. No, as Bills said, he had to be stronger than what he pictured.

His eyelids were too heavy. Soon he was asleep, no light or image came to his mind, just nothingness. He breathed calmly, letting his pain melt away in unconsciousness.

"I will become Hokage!" he heard in his mind, his own, younger voice. He chuckled in his head, '_I never knew how strong I wanted to be then, how strong I had to be…_'

An image came to his closed eyes, an ice shinobi, "If you fight for someone you hold dear you can become stronger, do you remember that?" Haku asked, making Naruto smile, '_True… I wanted to become far stronger then._'

Slowly, Naruto opened his eyes, got up and grabbed the sword one last time before the day started to rise, "I am… Naruto Uzumaki… I won't be stopped here by some over glorified piece of metal…" he growled as he gripped the handle tighter, closing his eyes as he felt everything around him, "I want to be stronger… stronger than I ever imagined… All so I can finally protect someone!"

And with that last shout, he pulled.

Bills woke up that day to a strange sight and sound. It sounded like drops of water dripping, so when the cat turned to the sound he was amazed to see Naruto's hands dripping with blood as he hefted the Z-Sword on his shoulder.

The blond grinned, "What's next?"

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap!**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter, I practically went a bit nuts. I will not make Naruto your angry hero wanting justice and revenge like so many people make him to be in other fics, trying to make him dark/edgy/badass or the likes. This is how I picture Naruto should've been if he really had a chance to train and become stronger.**

**Next chapter will be a time skip to a far stronger Naruto as he begins traveling through the universes. I am open for options but do know I may shoot them down. I showed a few universes he'd visit last chapter, so you're free to try and guess the others but I'll let those be a surprise.**

**Swordslinger out!**


	3. Chapter 3

I OWN NOTHING

I've often been told that I am a looney, which is understandable because I felt the most connection to Daffy Duck as a kid and my call in life is to escape the men in white robes while wearing a very tight white jacket.

**XXXXXX**

Out of the ashes

"So, do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it!"

Naruto was ecstatic, not only did he manage to hold the Z-Sword after three days of peeling off his hands and abusing his ability to gather chakra from around him, but he was also gifted new clothes and a good treatment for his hands. The blond looked at himself in a mirror after putting on the outfit Whis gave him, the blue man smiling at the kid's odd taste. When asked if he wanted new clothes, Naruto replied that he wanted to look like a martial artist should. So, after investigating about martial arts through visual novels called manga, Whis managed to come with something that he thought Naruto would like: a crimson opened jacket based on his Sage coat minus the black flame to show inside an amber colored robe with a white belt keeping it closed, ballooning red pants, and golden greaves with pointy toes.

It was like mixing in the style of clothing from Son Goku's world with some western and European traits. The robe was based on that of a samurai's trademark clothing, the pants were more based on those outfits from Chinese sword masters, and the greaves were from a knight's outfit. But the red jacket was because the assistant thought it fit the blond.

Whis explained his choice, "Since you are a swordsman now I thought about putting a bit of the best sword masters in your new outfit plus a bit of your own style with the jacket."

Naruto grinned before turning to Whis and bowing to him, "Thank you! It's the first time someone's been so kind and considerate to me… Thank you, Whis-sensei!"

The blue man chuckled, "Hahaha… That'll be Master Whis, Naruto. Lord Bills and I will train you as masters, so if you truly want to repay us do so as a true martial artist, by surpassing your limits and far beyond it, and mastering yourself through martial arts." The man said with a calm, laidback smile, "If you are to become the Ninth God of Destruction, you need to know how to fight and conquer yourself through fighting."

Naruto looked down at those words, "I… I guess…"

Whis sighed, "Still reluctant about the becoming a destructor part?"

The blond looked up at his master, "I am supposed to kill people… It's not easy for me to take in or accept. I want to become far stronger than I ever could be, but to take someone's life is… terrifying. I mean, once I kill someone, there's no turning back? There's no chance for them to be in this world and do anything ever again, and all because I took their life for one reason or none at all." Whis sighed again and moved to the blond, bonking him on the head with his staff. "Ow! What was that for?!" Naruto asked with tears in his eyes, even if Whis was not a god his strikes hurt.

"Becoming a god is not as easy as being all smiles and happiness, Naruto." The master said, "There's a code some warriors live by, that to preserve life some must be taken for the greater good. To keep a sword in the sheath another must be drawn. You know the basics of this principle, you fought when others wanted to fight you and hurt either you or something and someone you cherished. What if they do not listen to reason, and even after being defeated keep on trying to take it all from you?"

Naruto remained silent, looking down. Once he regained his voice he spoke up, "I… I don't know… I think the problem I have is that it always seemed like the easy way out. If I killed someone, for what reason would it be, would I truly preserve life or become like the others?"

Whis smiled, "That's what Shinigami wanted to see in you." Naruto raised his head in confusion, so the master explained, "Naruto, as a God of Destruction your job is to bring order to the universe you live in one way by leaving way for new life. Once you destroy a planet, another one will be created, and if you are meant to fight someone remember that kindness of yours. Do not let it blind you in your job, but know you actually cared for life enough to fight for it."

And with a wave, Whis left to prepare Naruto's training. The blond sighed and let himself fall down on his bed, looking at his side where the Z-Sword rested in a new sheath. He examined the sword closely, wondering about what Whis said as he looked at the guard, a pitch black material with a metal tip and hilt attached to a belt that would go across his torso, both made of the strongest mineral in the universe to carry such a heavy weapon. It was like a metaphor to him, to hold such peace with such a destructive power hidden in it.

With a sigh he got up and grabbed the sword singlehandedly, ready for training, "Let's see what I can do, I guess." He said with a serious tone of voice. If he was going to have to become a God of Destruction, he at least wanted to know what would happen when it happened. Would he still fight to protect even the lives of his enemies like he tried to as a child, or would he become something else? It was killing him to know.

XXXXXX

"Where are we?" Naruto asked Bills as the feline entity of destruction walked with him in a large deserted area. Green hills, blue sky and a soothing breeze were the only things one could note for miles without end. It was peaceful and Naruto liked it, but he knew his master would have other thoughts.

"This is where we shall train. You already know how to use your strength and channel chakra from your surroundings, but now not only will I make sure you use it without losing time, to unleash it all in just a second, but make you do things not even mortals who trained with it in your world could accomplish. Like this."

Bills flew up, making Naruto's eyes sparkle, "You mean I'd be able to fly?! This is going to be sweet!"

The feline sweat-dropped, "He sure is enthusiastic."

Whis moved forward, "Well, Naruto, I shall be the one to teach you martial arts for the time being. We shall see how well you do now that you managed to carry the Z-Sword and put you through real fights. You shall train here for an entire month to develop those skills as far as you can, and the rest of the year you will break all your limits by facing the most powerful beings in the other ten universes."

Naruto raised a brow, "Wouldn't that be eleven without counting mine?"

Bills cackled, "You have me as your master, I'm the most powerful being of my universe because I am its God of Destruction and won that title. So you won't need to be in my universe, not until you are strong enough to face..." He went silent, smiling at the memory.

"Face who?" Naruto inquired.

The cat smirked, "Someone who became a god to fight me and make me use most of my power for once. You are still too weak to face him if he went all out."

Naruto nodded, "That's why I'm training here and now."

The two masters smiled, when Naruto showed this determination not only to them but others he was bound to do the impossible. Whis spoke, "It took you three days to pull out the Z-Sword, let's see how much potential it can unleash in a month."

And so, training for Naruto was Hell. Not only did he learn martial arts from Whis who despite acting most of the time as a calm man was capable of perhaps even giving Bills a hard time if the god used only skills instead of his immeasurable power, and he also easily showed him how to master his own body and mind as a martial artist so the Z-Sword became a part of him like when Bills easily swung it to measure its might for his new protégé. Said deity taught Naruto the basics of controlling his own inner energy and soon the blond was extending his hands to shoot beams of pure raw energy made from his spiritual and natural power. But what Naruto certainly showed a lot of enthusiasm for was flying. Within minutes after managing to control his own ki - as Bills called the energy in him - Naruto focused everything he had in taking off the ground.

The crimson and gold clad future god was more than ecstatic when he started to reach for the clouds and soon Naruto was learning how to fight the purple god. Only that despite having the Z-Sword, training from said god and perhaps one of the greatest martial artists, Bills proved that he earned his title of god not because of confidence but because he had the power to easily claim it.

So now here he was. A month had been kind to Naruto, his hair had grown longer and more tamed yet sill messy, showing a few spikes as it fell to his chin. The blond youth's body had also grown and gained muscle, losing all of his baby fat which in turn gave him a leaner and manlier face. He was buff but not overly so, a truly well-defined body to have the advantage in speed, flexibility and strength that laid hidden beneath his amber gi.

In the middle of the air Bills grinned as he held a mountain singlehandedly over his head while Naruto took in a deep breath and flew at him at about twenty stories of distance from the ground. The feline god threw the mountain he pulled from the ground with no effort whatsoever at his blond disciple while Whis sat in the grassy fields, a table with cake and coffee to entertain himself in this match.

The blond roared as he flew at the mountain, charging head on and lifted the heavy sword above his head, swinging it down with such force and power that the wind itself was cut not by his wind chakra but the sheer brute force alone. The mountain was split in half as Whis cleaned his mouth with a handkerchief, not paying attention to the two enormous boulders landing at both sides from where he was. What he did pay attention to was Naruto as the blond tried to attack Bills, who kneed him in the gut and with a simple one-two combo sent the blond falling down into a crater the size of his body at Whis' feet.

The blue haired man simply downed his cake with a sip of coffee and turned to the groaning blond, "I think that's enough for today. You know lord Bills is still a god and you have to train far more to achieve that power." He stood up and grabbed a slice for the blond, "We still need to see how you fair with champions from other worlds before you can truly overcome Lord Bills."

Naruto grabbed the cake extended to him and ate slowly, partly to savor it and mostly because of the pain slowing him down, "So, when will we go?" He asked as Bills flew down, landing with his arms crossed behind his back.

"Tomorrow morning should be good. You've done well today, last week you had to use a good amount of ki to blast the last mountain, now you only only your own brawn." the god said, licking the back of his hand to groom himself, "It shall also give us time to take a nice nap before such a long trip." His ears twitched as he noticed the looks from the others, "What?"

"Last time you said that you slept three days." Naruto said.

Bills groaned, "For me that's not even blinking!"

Whis sighed, "Just give your word, Lord Bills. You do have to do this whether you want to or not." The cat growled, hung his head low, and agreed, not like he had any other choice.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, in a far off planet and several universes, countless souls grew restless. Old Kai himself sighed as he looked at his descendant Kibito Kai, wondering out loud, "A new God of Destruction has been chosen and yet, he doesn't seem to be like anything or anyone before him."

His descendant sighed, "I fear more for how many worlds would be sacrificed to this kid's training. It's…"

The elder sent the taller Kai a stern stare, "I know it is terrifying, so for now let's hope for the best but prepare for the worst… I say we better keep this from Goku no matter what."

Kibito Kai widened his eyes, "But please reconsider, Son Goku managed to befriend Bills the Destructor, not only that but he could manage to keep this new God of Destruction at bay and-"

Old Kai sighed, "Unfortunately for us, this kid is meant to be the new god from the Ninth Universe. That place needs a new god of destruction and order sooner, not later. Would you be willing to sacrifice the balance of an entire universe for the sake of stopping the destruction of a few planets?" Kibito Kai sighed and looked down, defeated, which made his ancestor smile, "However… this child… Naruto, I believe. He truly is unlike any other God of Destruction. Perhaps he can truly change things for the better. Let's have some faith in him like we've had with Goku."

His descendant nodded, "I guess, but he's been taught to love life. How will he react when having to end someone? That's what makes me uneasy, what would happen if he has to take a life and he can't-"

"I think he'll be fine." Old Kai said with a chuckle, "Goku defeated Frieza by knowing he was beyond redemption, didn't he? It's a part of life for many to know the different sacrifices that are needed to be taken."

Kibito Kai nodded, "Let's hope he's ready." He then turned to his ancestor, "So, what universe do you think they'll visit?"

"It's a favorite for training new gods considering its high density in spiritual power as well as the countless souls that transform into real monsters." Old Kai said, both him and his descendant looking intently at the new god's actions.

XXXXXX

So as the RPG-ish trio finally woke up, ate a hearty and healthy breakfast and brushed their teeth with the blond and purple god doing so because of the blue man forcing them, Naruto and his masters finally arrived to his newest training ground, a strange real in one of the many universes. He scratched his head as he looked into the sky, "How long did it take us to brush our teeth?"

He stood in a barren wasteland, a desert with white sand, a dark eternally dark sky that still allowed him to see things clearly for some odd reason, dried up trees laying around with no reason whatsoever, and a very strange aura of power that seemed to swarm Naruto. It was like the place oozed with life and yet something far different that made him feel at ease, as if he didn't need to eat.

Whis smiled, "Welcome to Hueco Mundo, Naruto. This is a dark place where the souls consumed by grief, despair and ultimate darkness gather to either devour each other or rest before devouring humans."

Naruto sweat-dropped, "How can you be so upbeat in a place like this then?" he asked, genuinely concerned at the man's perky attitude.

"This place not threatening, to us, that is." Bills said with a grin, "But for you who are still in training, well…" he trailed off and soon something shot from the ground.

A large geyser of sand revealed a massive centipede-like being with a white mask, a huge grin, a hole in its chest that didn't seem to bother it, and amber eyes staring directly at the trio with clear hunger if the drool dripping from its maw capable of swallowing all three newcomers in one go was anything to go by. Naruto simply looked at the monster a bit unimpressed, because quite frankly after seeing large massive toads fighting along him against gigantic demons that then turned out to be friendly, he needed something better than a giant centipede to be surprised.

Bills, however, got mad, "I hate being interrupted." He raised his right hand and a quick purple blast of energy destroyed the creature's head. Naruto watched in amazement as the body just seemed to disintegrate, like paper burning without a flame.

"So… what was that bug?" Naruto asked Whis, the only one of his mentors who'd give him a straight answer without the possibility of something bad happening to him, like asking for a piece of beef and getting sent to lift a mountain barehanded with two more mountains on his back.

"A Hollow, a creature once human that after their death suffered due to the darkness and own negative emotions in their souls. So here they are, becoming mindless monsters of their own pain." The blue assistant said, keeping a cool head and soft voice.

Naruto gasped, "That's horrible! So, you mean to tell me they're nothing more than… than Jinchuurikis who have lost their minds to anger?!" he was truly horrified of the similarities, and couldn't help but truly feel for these creatures.

Bills smirked, "That's why it's best to kill them." he said as he walked forward and released some of his energy. Instantly, countless more Hollows ran at the source of the power, their jaws drooling at the exquisite taste. "What do you think you're doing, Naruto?!" he startled the blond, "Answer me! Why did we come this way?! Did you think this would be solved without you having to kill?! They still have a human soul in them, don't they?!" he asked, glaring at the blond who grew angry at him, until, "Don't you wish to end their suffering?!"

Naruto remained silent in confusion, which Whis took as his chance to speak, "These were humans once, but now they only suffer without being nothing more than a shadow of their former selves. All they exist to do is pass pain to others by eating them. Do you really want these souls living as mindless beasts who will just feast on other humans? What if they attacked someone they were attached to?" The blond took it all in, but Whis still continued, "When a Hollow dies, the souls in them are set free. If you wish to save those souls from becoming nothing in the stomachs of those beasts, you have to kill these carcasses they have become."

Naruto stood still, looking at the incoming horde. Friends, fathers, mothers, children… The thought of so many faces he didn't know dying and having to become those monsters or said creatures' dinner… But if what Whis said was true then… One of them rushed at the blond, a huge Menos Grande characterized by its towering body, white boots, pointy-nosed mask, and cloak-like body. It just raised its foot to stomp on Naruto who laid still, only to fall back. The massive creature let out an agonizing scream which caused Bills to lower his energy once he got enough attention and the chance to see Naruto cutting off the monster's foot. The other Hollows didn't mind their larger sibling's pain, not when it could become their food. The blond watched in a stoic, dead expression how the beasts feasted on their fallen brother.

He gritted his teeth at the sight and spoke to the god, "What value does a human have when they lose sight of what's around them for a petty whim...? If I can't stand, what value do I hold? If I can't keep on fighting, what's the meaning to hold up my fists? If I give up, can I truly call myself a human when my goal's so close after all I struggled? What's the difference between a human and something else?"

As Naruto walked to the countless opponents before him, he recited questions that he knew would plague his mind. Beside him Bills grinned, "I assume you will tell me, boy?"

Naruto aimed a finger at the god, "The answer to all those questions is nothing! If I don't stand and fight here and now with all I've got after everything I've gone through as a sad excuse for a ninja, how can I be a more than a man?! Do you really think I'll stand aside and become nothing?! Don't look down on me for still having a long way to become a god! I said I'd surpass my wildest imagination and become stronger for myself!"

Bills grinned, extending his arms to his sides as he welcomed Naruto's new hot blooded determination, "Then give it your all and try to show me your resolution, Naruto!"

The youth pulled out his sword and rushed at his newest challenge, kicking the ground so hard that the very ground trembled, leaving a crater where he once stood. Whis watched this with interest, "That determination is either going to get him far or killed. Guess we shall see with time." He commented as he watched Naruto running at the white masked monsters, becoming a living spinning blade of death. It was both simple and incredible to watch the boy just charge head first and slice anything that got in his way.

Bills leaned back, putting his tail on the sand as a support to take a seated position, "He's doing it because he can see and sense their pain, but for now it's a good start to make him the meaning of his task."

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, others weren't as happy about Naruto's Hollow killing spree. From the simply enormous city-sized castle that was Las Noches, several figures could sense the power the god emanated to call their far weaker brethren to the slaughter that soon followed. While unsure of what could happen and knowing it could be dangerous, that didn't stop any of them from wanting to figure it all out. But, suffice to say, despite the large group having more brains than their low level counterparts, they were still prone to stupidity such as a blue haired man with a mullet, green eye-liner, and a bone mask shaped like a feline's on one side of his jaw sneering at three very beautiful and exotic women. One was slightly buff, had dark skin and long brown hair resembling a mane the likes of a lion's, the second was smaller with short blue hair and not as gifted in the chest area but had her sneer adding her charm to her heterochromatic face, and the last was a long green haired girl with a flat chest and a long sleeve to her mouth who watched it all with indifference.

"Aizen-sama said we should investigate this shit, so of course the top dog should take care of things. You three are just Harribel's pets, what're you gonna do if this new pest is on the level of a true Espada." The blue haired man said as he had his hands in his white hakama pockets and gave the trio of exotic a sneer.

"We're more than enough to handle this! You battle-crazed simpleton! Besides, Harribel-sama's way beyond you, which is to say even if we were her pets we'd do your job ten times better!" the azure head shouted back, making veins pulse in her fellow blue haired Hollow's face.

"You just signed your fucking death sentence!" the man growled as he raised a hand, but soon his wrist was caught by someone.

A tall, slender and voluptuous dark skinned woman with blonde messy and spiked hair in a strange haircut, calm eyes, and half her gorgeous face hidden by her collar and the mask beneath it, easily stopped the man from attacking her underlings. "Aizen-sama isn't exactly happy with your latest activities, Grimmjow. However, after some discussion it's been decided I shall go check it out along my Fracción. If you have an inconvenience with this, tell him while we carry out this mission."

Grimmjow snarled, "Like fuck I'm letting you hold all the fun! You wouldn't even kill this new pest if it were a Hollow. How about you let me step in? At least I'd put this soul to good use to be stronger."

Harribel closed her eyes, "Do you really wish to fight me?"

The blue haired Hollow gritted his teeth. He may love to fight, but even he wasn't as crazy as to do something as stupid as to fight someone three ranks above him. So with a scowl and his hands once again on his pockets he walked off, "Tch, whatever, you wouldn't kill the runt, so I guess I'll see how you do before sinking my teeth in his soul… After all, it's the best hunter who becomes the one to rule the jungle."

As he retreated the three women turned to their mistress, "Harribel-sama, how can you let him get away with insulting you like this?!" Apache asked, livid like her fellow female Fracción.

"Forget him, he's still immature and has to learn much." Harribel replied, "Besides, we do have a mission to carry out."

"As you order, Harribel-sama, but still, what should we do if he does try to take down this newcomer by surprise?" Mila Rose asked.

"His latest fight has him mad, so it's obvious he'll throw a tantrum if we take whoever caused that wave of power alive and with no effort, how fun would that be." Sun Sun commented through her sleeve.

The other women did admit that pissing the angry Espada off would be entertaining and good payback, so with that in mind they set off to find what was murdering Hollows left and right.

XXXXXX

As Naruto kept on slicing apart Hollows or using his bare hands to break their masks or shoot his own ki attacks in the form of red energy orbs, Whis and Bills sat in a comfy garden table and chairs that the blue man materialized with his magic staff along cake and a few drinks. All the while any Hollow that tried to attack them was easily swatted away like a dog bit in the nose with some rolled up newspaper. That is to say Bills effortlessly obliterated their heads by either punching or, mostly, flicking them while Whis would chop them apart with no effort whatsoever.

"Mmm…! This cake is simply divine! Honestly, humans eat so well!" Whis moaned through a mouthful of strawberry cheesecake while Bills nodded in agreement, trying to savor the dessert as best he could.

"Yeah, so, how many has Naruto taken out now?" the god asked, swallowing his cake with a gulp of a nice cold drink.

Whis shrugged, "I believe he reached the triple digits a while ago. Should we stop him or let him keep going?" he asked, uncaringly back-handing a ram-like Hollow that charged at him, sending it flying with a broken skull towards Naruto who effortlessly split it in two.

Bills considered as he raised a hand and stopped dead in its tracks an ox Hollow, crushing its skull to instantly kill it as he replied, "I was expecting some better competition than these worms to be honest. Maybe we should really go to Soul Society after all. I could enjoy some of the food from those guys guarding that coward of the Soul King. Perhaps they got stronger captains this last couple of centuries."

Whis laughed, "The only one strong was the old man Yamamoto, but he's still doing good, maybe enough to give Naruto a challenge. But, if my informers are correct, there should be someone in this universe holding so much inner power it's a wonder he hasn't dared to tap into it to release his full potential."

Bills raised a brow, "How can you be so well informed on these things?"

Whis smiled, "Since Lord Bills sleeps for decades non-stop, I must do something besides training to keep myself occupied. Oh, if only you knew of the gossip spreading on several parts of the universe."

Bills sighed, this was typical of his assistant, to be all peachy and upbeat when things didn't seem to be that trivial to anyone else. But that made him even more useful so the god wouldn't complain. He was about to call Naruto and see if he either wanted to take a rest and eat some cake or keep on killing the mindless Hollows. That was until he sensed someone coming their way, and Naruto sensed them too due to his now permanently installed Sage mode thanks to his training with the Z-Sword now hefted on his shoulder.

"It seems you have new playmates, Naruto." Bills said with a smile.

Said blond looked at the god, "You said Hollows were mindless monsters, so why do these new ones seem so different?"

Whis responded, "These are high level class Hollows, they developed mind of their own as well as incredible power. It is still your choice, Naruto, will you back down from this fight, or prove to us you really want to become a God of Destruction by facing these new people."

Naruto gritted his teeth, "I said I'm not backing down, so whoever it is, I will fight and win… But whether I kill them or not is up to me, not to any of you!" he shouted, glaring at Bills who merely nodded with a satisfied smile.

'_He's learning._' Was the thought in the cat's head.

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap! I decided to kick logic and reason to the curve and have Naruto be hot blooded in a way to make badass mecha pilots like Ryoma and Kamina proud. This chapter will be the last time he'll doubt himself. Sorry for leaving this cliffhanger but, well, I've been sick with a very bad cold this week, had to do some heavy work with it, and I'm feeling rather dead overall. Last night I even had a fever induced dream in which I shaved my head for no reason, and that's all I recall making sense.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'll make Naruto accept the things that come with being a God of Destruction, like how Goku and Gohan knew they'd have to kill the likes of Frieza and Cell for the sakes of others.**


End file.
